Toki ni ai wa
by skip together
Summary: At times, love... is like magic. At times, love... can come when you don't expect it. At times, love... [Yaoi, shounen-ai, NxR]
1. 01

**Toki ni ai wa…**

Part 01

SKIP [Sakura Kaiba & Ice Puppet]

The young apprentice magician sighed to himself quietly, brushing some hair from his eyes with his staff - obviously a practiced move of his. He set his staff back down, looking behind him suspiciously. He had this strange feeling that someone else was out in the forest with him. Someone that had power, he could tell. It unnerved him quiet a bit.

With a soft expel of his breath, the little magician shook his head and began to make his way back to the small town he was currently assigned to, for his master was away at the time.

Leaning against a tree near the edge of a forest was a younger boy, a staff held in his arms. He almost seemed to me asleep, aside from the fact that his eyes were wide open, and watching everything.

Noa, the other magician, heard a small noise. It caused him to jump a bit, spinning around in a stance that one would only take when in danger. Seeing nothing, he narrowed his eyes, but began his walk yet again.

The boy began to twirl his staff around, almost playfully. He jumped when he dropped it, and it shot off a beam of light, hitting a tree, instantly catching it on fire.

Noa blinked and looked up at the sudden light, and heard another snap. He moved to hold his staff out, chanting a small spell that almost every amatuer magician would know to stop an unruly element. The fire slowly died down, and he sighed with relief, before heading off to see if he could discover it's cause.

The younger boy quickly stood up, picking up his staff. He almost dropped it again, but managed to hold it steady as Noa came out.

"Did you see what caused the fire?" The boy spoke softly - their tongue being one of the Runes, similar to Latin.

"Um... no?" The other replied, blushing at his mess up.

The other tilted his head a bit, looking up at the now burnt and blackened tree.

"Um..." the younger quickly looked around, before pointing to an animal. "He did it!"

The more skilled magician glanced over, and stared at the animal quietly. "An otak? How could an otak possibly have started a fire?"

"I don't know! Ask him!"

The creature appeared to be no larger than a rat, with a long tail and small, beaded eyes. "....I would rather not waste my time."

"Yeah well..." he almost dropped the staff again, but quickly caught it. "I didn't start the fire! No way! I never started any fire!" He dropped the staff again and another light burst, hitting the ground near Noa's food and catching it on fire. "Um... oops?"

The other magician sighed softly and stepped away, expelling that one merely with his foot and approaching the other slowly with a small and intrigued smirk. "You're not too good with magick, are you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

The other raised an eyebrow. "What do they call you, boy?" He asked quietly.

He opened his mouth to answer, before closing it. "What do they call you?" He replied, almost childishly.

"I will not tell you of my name without yours first,"

There was a pause. "Oh..." Looking down, he picked up the fallen staff. "I'm Ryuuji..."

"Might that be your true name?" Noa asked, glancing down at him.

"Well, yeah..."

The older magician snickered. "Naughty boy, have they not taught you?"

The younger blushed, realizing his mistake. He smacked himself on the forehead. "God, I'm an idiot..."

Noa smiled. "You're lucky I don't plan on using it to my advantage, Ryuuji," He said softly, running his fingers up the hilt of his staff, which made the sapphire orb at the top glow with a bright blue light.

The younger boy looked at the ground, nervously moving the staff back and forth between his hands.

The older chuckled dryly. "Who's your master, neh?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ryuuji," The other magician shook his head in mock-shame. "I'm afraid I'll have to use your name..."

"I can't tell you!" He cried, glaring at the older magician. "I swore on my life to never tell anyone!"

The other looked him in the eyes, sapphire eyes of his own glinting. "Hm?"

"And you can call me Otogi."

"Yes, but there would be absolutely no fun in that, now, would there?" The boy said, leaning on his staff with his hands perched atop the orb of power.

"And what I do I call you, _sir_?" The younger responded, almost in a hiss.

"Don't get snippy, boy." The other commented. "I'm called Noa,"

"Well, Noa, its been fun chatting, but I must now take my leave." Spinning around, the younger almost dropped his staff, but carefully grabbed it, and started walking.

Noa snickered at him. "Where are you going?" He asked, tone playful.

The younger boy didn't respond. He continued walking, his long hair moving around him, almost like magic. It never seemed to touch his body.

The other set his staff down, chanting a small enchantment to go along with his little spell of power. The orb began to glow once more, light enveloping the both of them this time. "Ryuuji." He spoke quietly, smirking.

The younger boy froze in his spot, instantly.

The magician stopped his staff, heading over to the frozen young man and running his fingertips over his face. The move made only the places he touched, become those that could move.

The younger tried his best to glare.

"So," He began. "Wanna tell me yet?"

"No."

"Pity," Noa began, shrugging. "I suppose I'll have to keep you like this, then. You could hurt someone with your unintentional misuse of magick."

"Fine, keep me like this." He stuck out his tongue. "I'm not telling you, no matter what you do."

"Mm..." The boy sighed softly, moving so his lips were half an inch away from the other boy's. He took a breath, and he could feel Ryuuji's breathing on his own lips. "Is that so?"

The younger boy quieted, staring at Noa, eyes wide.

Noa moved his gaze, staring into Ryuuji's eyes. "Hmm?"

"I... I..."

The other magician placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "Go on,"

"I won't tell you!"

"Heh," He smirked and pulled away. "Why not?"

"I cant... I promised I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal," Noa shrugged, before freeing the boy from his frozen stance.

Not expecting this, the younger fell to the ground.

Noa held a hand out for him to take.

Looking up, the younger boy pouted, before getting up on his own. He picked up his staff.

"Tell me where you're headed,"

He pointed to a nearby town.

"My town?" Noa blinked. "Interesting,"

"Your town?" Ryuuji asked, tilting his head.

The other nodded. "Yes,"

"Ah... well... bye." He started to walk again, dragging the end of his staff along the ground.

Noa chased after him, grabbing the boy's staff. "What are you doing, treating her like that?"

The younger looked at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"One does not drag their staff in such a horrid manner,"

"Oh..." he blushed, looking down. "Sorry..." there was a pause. "This is my first time being alone..."

Noa blinked, tilting his head. "It is?"

"Yeah..."

The older magician smiled softly.

"Can I have it back?" The younger asked, holding out his hand. "Please?"

"May I walk with you?"

"If you want to..."

He smiled softly and headed up to next the other, handing him his staff.

The younger took it quietly, and began to walk.

The other walked beside him, ignoring how odd it may look for two magicians to be side by side, as it wasn't too common. He glanced over at the other, smiling softly once more.

Ryuuji stared at the ground, feeling rather stupid for all of his mistakes.

"Something upsets you," The elder commented.

"Yeah, well... Its nothing important."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows quietly. "Please tell me,"

"I just... feel stupid for all the mistakes I've made..."

Noa suppressed an 'awww'. "Don't feel stupid. We were all like that once in our time,"

"Have _you_ ever told anyone your real name?"

"No."

"Have _you_ ever dragged your staff on the ground?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"I set an otak on fire once as well. It squeaked a bit and ran into a nice forest, lighting the entire forest aflame." He smiled, and seemed distant, as if remembering. "I did not know then what I know now. I could not stop the flames."

"Oh wow..." The younger boy frowned lightly.

"I had to re-earn my respect," He said softly.

"I've had to do that many times..."

Noa smiled. "Not too fun, eh?"

"Not at all," Ryuuji replied, smiling slightly.

The other magician glanced away, clearing his throat.

The younger boy looked up as they came upon the dirt road.

"Joyous! Home!" He cried sarcastically, bouncing out and into the middle of the little road.

The younger boy stayed along the side of the road, quietly.

Noa made to hover just above the ground, right in front of him this time. "Why so solemn?"

Looking down the road, he motioned to a few people that were walking up.

Noa looked up. "Yeah? So?"

"I don't like people..."

"Why?"

"They tend to not like me, much..."

"Why is that?"

"They think I'm a girl..."

Noa giggled. "Oh,"

Ryuuji blushed, and glared. "Its not funny!"

"Oh, but it's cute," The other exclaimed, continuing to hover just out of Ryuuji's reach.

"Its not cute!" He muttered, still glaring. "They treat me really bad! And I don't look like a girl!"

"Why would they treat you badly?"

"They act like I'm some sort of prostitute or something..."

Noa stopped hovering, feet touching the ground. "Odd,"

The younger boy pouted, and jumped as the people walked by them.

He placed a hand on his cheek once more. "I knew you were male,"

The younger slowly looked over to him, locking eyes. He nervously licked his lips, but said nothing.

The older magician smiled lightly. "Come on in to my house, neh?"

"I... I don't think I should..."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I don't know, I just..." he looked down. "I suppose I could..."

"Well, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble,"

"My master wouldn't mind..."

Noa nodded quietly, before reaching for his hand.

Ryuuji slowly took Noa's hand in his own.

"Come on," He said with a little smile, pulling Ryuuji along with him as they headed towards a small building, and went inside.

The younger boy looked around quietly, somewhat in awe of the house.

He closed the door behind himself quietly. "Take a seat," He said, motioning to a small cluster of chairs.

The other did so, laying his staff across his lap, gripping it tightly.

"You seem really tense," The older muttered as he went to make some tea for the two of them.

"I don't normally go in people's houses without my master," the younger told him.

"Ah," The blue haired boy nodded in understand. "Don't worry yourself, I'm not going to hurt you,"

"Yeah...I kind of figured that, since if you wanted to, you would have done it a while ago."

He poured a small glass of tea for them both, and sat opposite the table of Ryuuji after handing him a cup.

"Thank you," the younger said, taking a small sip.

Noa nodded in welcome and sipped his as well.

The younger boy licked his lips again, eyes on the table.

"You lick your lips a lot," Noa said softly in observation.

The younger boy looked up, blushing lightly. "I really should go," he stated. "I need to get a place at the inn before it fills up..."

"You could stay with me, if you'd like. I'm sure it'd be much quieter than an inn."

"I... I don't want to be a burden..."

"Oh, you won't." Noa smiled. "I promise,"

"Alright, if you really think so, I could stay here." The younger boy smiled warmly. "Thank you..."

"It's nothing," The other smiled.

The younger boy took another sip of tea, his other hand moving lightly over his staff.

"You okay?" The younger asked, frowning at him,

"Yes," He said softly.

"Mmkay..."

"So... how old are you?"

"16..."

"Mm," Noa nodded quietly.

"What about you?"

"I'm 18,"

"Aa..." he took another sip of his tea, still running his hand up and down the staff.

The older swallowed and looked away again.

The younger boy didn't seem to notice, his eyes still on the table as he licked his lips again.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the boy.

The younger looked up, blinking lightly.

Noa smiled at him softly. "You're going to chap your lips up if you keep doing that,"

"Sorry," the younger said, blushing. "Its a habbit..."

Noa chuckled a bit. "Ah,"

This only caused the younger to do it again.

Noa sighed defeatedly. "It will start to hurt,"

"I can't help it!" The younger admitted, blushing even more. He looked down, his fingers moving over the staff from pure boredom.

He nodded with a small smile. "It's getting late,"

"Yeah..."

"You tired?"

"Kind of..."

The older smiled slightly as he stood up.

The younger did the same, watching him.

He went to put his empty teacup away.

Ryuuji followed quietly, trying to not lick his lips.

Placing the cup in a bin to clean later, the magician moved himself out of the kitchen, trying not to run into Ryuuji.

Copying his movement, the younger followed him out of the kitchen, saff tightly in hand.

Noa sighed quietly and yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

The younger watched him, not quite sure what to do.

"So," He began.

"So," Ryuuji repeated.

"You're still in training?"

"Yes..."

Noa smiled softly.

Ryuuji smiled back, tilting his head to the side somewhat.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wizard," The boy said softly.

That made the younger boy giggle softly, covering his mouth with a free hand.

The older laughed lightly and looked away.

Shaking his head, Ryuuji held his staff behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heals.

Noa laughed once more. "You're very cute," He told him.

The younger blushed at that, looking down. "Thank you..."

"No need to thank me,"

"I want to..."

Noa smiled softly. "Wanna get to bed?"

"Ne?!" Ryuuji dropped his staff at this, and, thankfully, it did not catch on fire, although it made a very nice little plant grow on Noa's wall.

The magician laughed. "It should be bedtime, it's getting late,"

"H-hai," Ryuuji replied, picking up the staff.

"Did I frighten you?"

"No, I just... wasn't expecting that..."

Noa chuckled and reached for his hand.

The younger blushed, before taking Noa's hand quietly.

"Come, come," The boy muttered, leading them to a small hallway in-between two separate rooms.

The younger followed, licking his lips again, careful to hold his staff off the ground.

"Stop that," He chuckled once more, not even looking back. He let go of the boy's hand, pointing to the room across from him.

Ryuuji looked into the room, as if it was a large dragon that wanted to eat him. "G-good night..."

"If you need anything, feel free to wake me," He smiled, before heading into his own room.

The younger boy watched him, before turning to the room. He slowly walked in, using his staff as a light.

The magician stripped himself into a thin layer of cloak, by the lamp light on his bedside table. He set his staff upon his altar, and went to lay in his bed quietly. He grabbed for a book and began to read in the small lamp light.

Ryuuji sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself. He stared around the room, somewhat panicked.

After about an hour of reading Noa placed the book back down, snuffing the lamp with his fingers and settling into his bed.

~*~

Ryuuji stood outside the door. He raised his hand to knock, but froze. He didn't want to feel childish by being afraid of being alone. Sighing, he put his hand down, but gasped lightly when his knuckles hit the door, knocking for him.

The older magician awoke and rolled over in his bed, rubbing at his eyes. Lighting his lamp back up, he made he way to the door. "Ryuuji?" He asked softly, small and warm smile still on his face.

Ryuuji looked down, backing against the wall, blushing.

He opened his door to pass by and step up to him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," the younger whispered, gripping his staff as he looked to the side, head still down. "I... I don't like to sleep alone..."

The older smiled softly, placing a hand on Ryuuji's cheek. "Don't be sorry, it's fine. Would you like to sleep in my bed with me?"

Green eyes looked up, hopefully. "Could I...?"

The other's tone was soft and inviting. "Of course,"

The younger boy moved to hug him tightly. "Thank you..."

He blinked, looking down and blushing. "Let's go get some sleep,"

The younger nodded, pulling away as he too blushed. He followed Noa into the room, placing his staff next to Noa's.

The other held Ryuuji's hand, guiding him to the bed quietly.

Ryuuji climbed in after Noa, curling up in the blankets, but leaving enough for the older magician. "Thank you again..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He fell asleep not long after.

The older smiled softly at the sleeping boy, placing a very careful kiss on his forehead, then going to bed himself.

~*~

Green eyes slowly opened the next morning.

The older magician was still fast asleep, catching up from his lacking over the past few days from his small journey.

The younger boy slowly sat up, blinking. He remembered where he was, and looked at Noa. Smiling, he quietly got out of the bed.

Noa felt the boy's presence disappear and he winced a bit, waking himself slowly.

Picking up his staff, the younger boy quietly left the room.

He sat up carefully, rubbing at his eyes. Briefly he looked around for Ryuuji, then made to stand. :I didn't just dream of him, did I..?:

The front door opened, and closed, almost too quiet to hear.

"Ryuuji?" The older magician called.

No one answered.

His expression fell as did his shoulders, and he furrowed his eyebrows. :Maybe... maybe I did..?:

Outside a horse started to freak out, causing a few people to scream.

Noa blinked at that and made to dress himself, grabbing for his staff and heading out the door.

There stood Ryuuji, quietly calming the animal down. The owner looked at him as if the black haired boy was insane, but the animal quickly quieted down.

The older magician smiled and ran over to him, chuckling. "Ryuuji?"

The young boy gasped, and turned to him. "Noa..."


	2. 02

He immediately made to hug the boy tightly, burying his face in Ryuuji's long hair.

Ryuuji closed his eyes, making no move to pull away, nor hug Noa back.

"You scared me," The older magician admitted softly.

"I tried to not wake you up..."

"No, no, it's fine," He pulled away, smiling warmly.

The younger shook his head, taking a step back. "I didn't want to say goodbye, but now I have to..."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "What? Why?"

"I have to go to the next town over..."

"Could I come with you? Please?"

The younger boy looked at him, confused. "You... why?"

"I have nothing else to do, and.. I.. just..." The magician looked away. "I want to keep you safe.."

"Noa..."

"Yes?"

The younger licked his lips. "You can... I mean, if you want to-"

His eyes widened and he hugged him again, almost crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ryuuji smiled weakly, hugging Noa lightly.

:Why am I acting like this? Why can't I just let the boy go...?:

"I have to leave as soon as I can," Ryuuji stated. "My master told me in my dream to go there as soon as I wake up.."

The magician nodded, standing up straight and letting go of the boy.

Ryuuji's eyes remained on the ground. He shifted under the stares they were receiving from the people nearby.

"Should we get going?"

"Yes..."

"You know, I... I won't come along if it makes you uncomfortable. You just have to tell me..."

"No, no! Its not you at all!" He glanced nervously at the people. "I just... don't like crowds..."

"Come, we'll leave then,"

Nodding, Ryuuji followed him.

The other watched him quietly as the made it past the town's borders.

The younger seemed much happier as they got out of the town, humming lightly, almost skipping.

The older magician smiled, watching the younger with a nice, warm feeling in his chest.

"Its really nice today," Ryuuji commented, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, it is..." Noa said softly, following the younger's gaze.

Smiling, Ryuuji started to walk. "The next town over is about four days away!"

The other glanced over at him with a little smile, moving his gaze back to the other's face. :Could it really be him..?:

Smiling, the younger stayed to the side of the road.

Noa continued his gazing, quiet.

Slowing down, Ryuuji moved to walk next to Noa.

The elder magician blinked at that and looked away, clearing his throat. :Ryuuji? Yes, but... the boy never spoke of his name...:

Licking his lips, Ryuuji looked down, bouncing slightly with each step.

The other looked over again, and chuckled a bit.

The younger remained quiet, using to having to be so during long walks.

"Why do you learn magick?" The other asked suddenly.

Blinking, Ryuuji looked at him. "Well... my mother used to tell me of all these stories about my father, who was a magician... I grew up on them, and when I met my master, he offered me to become one, so I did..."

"Mm," Noa looked away, obviously content with the answer.

The younger looked back at the path quietly.

You don't speak often."

"I'm normally told not to..."

"Odd," Noa said softly.

"My master prefers the quiet..."

"Oh," The other blinked a bit, stepping closer to him and reaching for his hand.

The younger blinked at Noa, but let the other take his hand softly.

Noa smiled, and stopped walking, before flipping the boy's hand over gently and tracing the lines of his palm with his fingertips. He seemed as if he were looking for something in particular.

Ryuuji watched him quietly, wondering, but not speaking.

He lifted his hand, then spread his own fingers while pressing his palm to Ryuuji's perfectly and closing his eyes. :Maybe he is...?:

The younger boy gasped as he tripped over a rock, and hit the ground. His staff shot off a beam of light that hit a nearby rock, and turned it green.

Ryuuji took a step back slowly, tripped over a rock, and hit the ground. His staff shot off a beam of light that hit a nearby rock, and turned it green.

The older magician opened his eyes, and laughed a bit at the other; he couldn't help it. He leaned down, kneeling and holding out a hand for Ryuuji.

Ryuuji looked up, blushing lightly. He took Noa's hand quietly.

"You don't want to hurt yourself any more than need be," Noa said softly, pulling him up.

"I'm just... clumsy..." he leaned down and picked up the staff.

The other made to brush off the boy's cloak, and brush his hair from his eyes.

This only made the younger boy blush even more, looking down.

"Mm," He refrained from commenting and straightened himself back up.

The younger boy started walking again.

The other followed him closely.

They walked in silence for quite some time, and it slowly began to get dark.

"Are you getting cold?" The older asked.

"No." He motioned to his clothes. "They keep me warm."

Noa nodded quietly.

The younger looked up at the sky quietly, smiling.

The older boy began to watch him again, admiring the beautiful curves of his face under the moonlight that began to shine through the darkened night clouds. :It must be, I can't keep telling myself...:

The younger smiled up at the crescent moon, moving some hair from his face.

"Ryuuji?"

"Hai?"

"What do you dream about?"

The younger blinked, looking at him. "Well... different things... my master sometimes sends me dreams..."

"You've mentioned that before, however I mean.. on your own.."

"Well..."

Noa stared at him with interest. "Hm?"

"Sometimes I dream about this couple dancing on a lake, with a bunch of roses, under the moonlight..."

Noa smiled softly, moving to hug Ryuuji from behind. "Sounds wonderful,"

The younger boy blinked, looking up at Noa.

He lifted one hand, running slender fingers through silken hair.

"Noa?" The younger whispered, confused.

"Yes?" He whispered softly, looking down.

"What are you doing...?"

"I'm not sure..." He said quietly in response.

"Could you... um..."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows and began to pull away.

Ryuuji grabbed his arms and held him in his spot. "I was going to say... could you..." he turned around to face Noa, before looking down, blushing. "Would you... kiss me?"

The elder blinked, smiling softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

Ever so slowly, the older magician placed his hands on each of the boy's cheeks. Leaning down ever so carefully, he made to press his lips onto the other boy's.

The younger closed his eyes quietly.

:It's him, it must be him...: Noa thought to himself, moving his hands to rest them on the boy's waist.

Ryuuji's arms moved up to wrap loosely around Noa's neck.

Noa smiled into their kiss at the slight invitation, pulling the boy's body so it wasa pressed up to his.

Pulling away slowly, green eyes opened to look up at Noa.

The elder magician smiled down at him softly, moving his left hand to hold the boy's chin.

Ryuji smiled warmly at that.

He hugged him silently, holding him close

"Thank you..." the younger whispered, hugging him back as he closed his eyes.

"We should set up camp..."

"Yes."

Pulling away, the younger boy walked off the road into a clearing.

Noa followed him quietly.

"This is a nice spot!" the younger declared.

Noa chuckled. "Good,"

The younger boy smiled, before taking a seat.

The elder raised his staff, making to create a small shelter for them to stay in. He took a seat next to Ryuuji, before starting a fire before them in a small pit.

The younger boy frowned, looking down.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm such a failure at magick..."

"Oh, don't say that..." Noa sighed softly, running a palm over the boy's cheek.

"But I am! I don't know how to do anything..."

Noa smiled. "You'll learn,"

"I can't even do simple spells without messing up!"

"Would you like my help? Or would you like to whine about it?"

"You can't help... only my master can. And all he ever tells me to do is 'get better'."

"How could I not help?"

"I'm only supposed to learn from him..." He looked at Noa. "But... who would find out, ne?"

Noa smiled and nodded.

Ryuuji smiled back warmly.

"Hungry?"

"I suppose so..."

"What would you like?"

"I will eat anything."

The older boy smiled and produced a small bowl, with soup.

The younger smiled lightly at that.

He handed it over. "Here,"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

The younger slowly sipped it, watching the fire.

Noa watched the other boy with a soft expression.

When he was finished he held the bowl in his lap, still watching the fire quietly.

:He's mine... he's my mystery boy... the one from my dreams... finally...:

After a bit the younger boy yawned lightly, covering his mouth.

"Tired?"

"Yeah..."

Noa stood, extinguishing the fire and holding a hand out for Ryuuji.

Smiling, the younger took it, standing up, staff in hand.

He led the other into the small house he'd made for the night, pointing to one large bed that sat in a room next to what seemed to be a basic living area.

Ryuuji looked at him quietly, smiling.

With a swift and practiced move, he was changed into his bed clothes quickly.

The other continued to stand there. He had brought no other clothes: his master had ordered him not to.

Noa set down his staff, before turning to Ryuuji. "Would you like something to sleep in?" The older asked.

"I... I really don't think I should..."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows. "Neh? Why?"

"My master said not to bring anything along..." :Not to mention _anyone_...:

"It's only for the night," Noa commented softly.

"Yeah..."

"You sure? I want to make sure you're comfortable enough," :My young one, my mystery love..: His eyes were soft.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Sleeping in your robes?"

"No. Putting on something else..."

Noa laughed lightly. "Ah, yes.."

The younger boy smiled weakly.

Noa reached around himself and pulled out a garment for the boy to wear. "Now don't go disappearing on me in the morning, neh?"

"Mmhm..."

Noa smiled, before turning around to let Ryuuji change.

He did so fairly fast, and sat down on the bed.

Noa followed to sit next to him.

Ryuuji stared down at his staff, which rested in his lap. He slowly moved his fingers up and down it, softly, as if it was made of glass.

Noa watched him, before breathing a sigh and looking away.

The younger boy closed his eyes, before sighing and falling back on the bed.

The older magician smiled softly at that and glanced down at him quietly.

Green eyes opened again to look up at Noa, before the younger tilted his head to the side.

Noa used his hands to send the staff to a nice spot next to his own, so Ryuuji wouldn't drop it. He fell back as well, lying near Ryuuji.

Sighing once again, this time happily, the younger boy curled up against the older, closing his eyes.

Noa blinked and looked down, smiling at the boy.

The boy, however, was already fast asleep.

Noa pulled a cover over them both, falling asleep as well with his arms around Ryuuji.

Ryuuji whimpered lightly in his sleep from a nightmare, curling closer to Noa, his eyes clenched tightly.

The sound of the other's whimpers woke the elder magician and he blinked, looking down at the boy in his arms.

The sleeping boy whimpered again, shifting.

Noa began to rub his back carefully, trying to calm him down.

Green eyes snapped open, and he moved to scream.

The elder moved back, hands still on the boy. "Ryuuji?" He asked softly.

The younger looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ryuuji...?"

"Yeah...?"

"What happened?"

"I... just had a nightmare..."

Noa sat up, pulling Ryuuji up with him and hugging the boy close to his chest. "About?"

"N-nothing important..."

"Please tell me, little one," The older whispered.

"It was nothing, really!"

Noa ran a hand through Ryuuji's hair quietly. "Yes it was..."

"I... don't want to talk about it..."

"Please?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it..."

He sighed softly, eyebrows still furrowed. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the other quietly and nodded. "But you seemed so scared..."

"I'm fine!" the younger cried, pulling away.

The elder immediately let go of him and nodded solemnly. "Okay,"

The younger crawled out of the bed and made for the door quietly.

"Ryuuji..?"

"W_hat?_"

Noa blinked and gave him a sad look, stopping his hand from reaching out to the other. "Where are you going..?" He asked softly.

The younger paused, before walking over to pick up his staff. "Out," he stated, before walking out the door.

The other wondered quietly what must have upset him so much, but only shook his head.

The younger boy stepped onto the road, looking down it. His master had ordered him to keep going, and he intended on doing so.

Noa stood up from the bed, changing himself back into his robes and grabbing for his staff. He quickly made to follow the boy from behind, using a nice shape-shifting technique he'd learned at the mere age of fifteen. Transforming himself into that of a raven, he perched himself atop a tree, glancing downward to look for any sign of Ryuuji. When he spotted him, he immediately took flight to follow, stopping amidst trees on the way as to not look suspicious.

Ryuuji continued to walk quietly, moving a hand through his hair. He sighed, putting his staff on his shoulder, since his arm was tired of carrying it. He managed to balance it, and kept walking quietly, eyes on the ground.

By the morning Ryuuji was so tired that he collapsed on the road, his staff hurting the ground, although it didn't cast any spells this time.

The raven saw this, and made to swoop down and stare at him quietly. He perched himself atop the boy's head, and made to use his beak to brush hair from his eyes. He did not want to reveal himself just yet, for fear of the boy getting angry.

The young boy was fast asleep by then, mouth slightly parted as his breath came in a soft whimper.

With a sigh, he morphed himself back into a human, reaching for the boy to carry him to a small clearing near a little creek.

The young boy coughed lightly, curling closer to Noa.

He held the other in his arms, sitting on the ground quietly and cuddling him softly. He knew the boy would be angry with him, but he needed his rest.

After some time, the younger boy slowly opened his eyes.

Noa ran a hand over his forehead gently.

"What...?" Green eyes blinked against the sun.

Noa still stayed quiet, holding him.

"No...a...?"

"Hai,"

"Where... what..." he paused, before trying to move out of the others arms. "I have to get moving!"

"Shhhh," Noa held him tighter. "Ryuuji, you need to rest,"

"No, I can't! I have to go!"

"Ryuuji!" Noa cried, holding him still. "Talk to me, please."

"Noa..."

"Yes?" :My love?:

"I _have_ to go."

"Can't I follow?"

"I..."

"Nevermind, it's fine. I guess I'll have to let you go, then." Noa sighed and released him from his arms.

"Goodbye...."

"Ryuuji...?"

"Yes?"

Noa wasn't looking at him, instead he was staring blankly at the creek as the words slipped from his mouth. "Would you believe me? If I told you, that I've been in love with you my entire life, and you didn't know it?"

"W-what...?"

The older magician brought his knees to his chest, resting his head upon them in silence, still staring. "I've dreamt about you many times before," He said softly. "Not as a figure, but just as you are. With your beautiful eyes and your soft, silken black hair. It took me quiet some time to truly believe it was you. I was used to repeatedly falling in love with you, and used to you're never being there when I awoke..."

"You... Noa... I..."

"That is why I did not want you to leave..."

"Noa..."

"I'm sorry. You must think me silly," He chuckled dryly.

"No, I dont..."

He was quiet, closing his sapphire eyes.

"I just..."

The other hummed, looking back up at the cleared water.

"I like you, Noa... but love is a whole other thing..."

"I know," The magician said.

"I..."

"Please, you don't have to say anything..." Noa whispered as he stood, back to Ryuuji.

"Noa..."

"What?"

"Goodbye..."

The elder began to cry softly, nodding and putting a hand over his mouth.

The younger looked to the ground, turning to walk away slowly.

He fell carefully down, falling on his knees and sitting back.

The young boy stopped, eyes clenching shut.

:I should have never spoken of my dreams to him,: Noa berated himself.

Dropping his staff, the sixteen year old spun around, rushing over and tackling Noa in a hug.

The other made a small noise, still crying, ut looking up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, you don't feel the same, I understand..."

"No, no, I do!"

"You...?"

"You're in my dreams..."

"..wha.. what..?"

"Its you, dancing on the lake..."

The other looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"I feel in love with him, Noa. And he's you..."

The other made to hug him in return, crying.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He whispered.

"Leaving..."

"Ryuuji..."

"I'm sorry, Noa..."

"Are you going to stay this time?"

"I cant... but... will you come with me?"

"Yes..." Noa said softly.

"My master said I can't sleep unless its necessary... he wants me at the city as soon as possible."

"May we kiss?" Noa asked softly, moving to stare into his eyes.

Blushing, the younger boy nodded, locking his green eyes with blue ones.

The older moved slowly and carefully, closing his eyes as he made the two of their lips meet.

Ryuuji's eyes closed too.

The other boy made to wrap his arms around Ryuuji's waist, breaking the kiss to nuzzle his neck.

The younger boy smiled weakly.

He purred softly, closing his eyes.

"We need to get going, Noa..."

He opened his eyes. "We always do..."

"Yeah..."

Noa didn't make to move just yet.

"But what else could we do?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, its not like we can play a game or something. All we have to do is walk."

"Yes..."

"..."

"Should we head off, then?"

"I have a few ideas..." The older smiled slightly.

The younger boy blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Hm?"

"However, it's nothing you're old enough for yet,"

This made the green-eyed boy pout. "I'm 16!"

Noa moved to straddle his waist, smiling softly. "That may e true,"

The young boy blinked lightly, blushing.

He lifted a hand, placing it on the boy's cheek.

"Noa..."

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to imply what I think you're trying to imply?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, with the talk of my age, and the way you're sitting..."

"Hmmm?"

"You want to have sex with me, don't you?"

The elder magician nodded. "Yes,"

"I thought so," the younger giggled.

"Would you like to?" Noa asked softly, tilting his head with a smirk.

"Mm..." He sighed, thinking about it. "I've never done it before..."

Noa ran his fingertips over the boy's cheek as he thought.

"But I..."

"Yes, young one?"

He smiled. "Yes."

The elder nodded, moving his hand from Ryuuji's cheek and down to his collarbone.

The younger boy smiled slightly.

He leaned over, slowly making nips at Ryuuji's neck as he removed the top layer of cloak from Ryuuji's chest.

Green eyes slipped shut as a small mew escaped the young boy's lips.

Noa smiled at the sound, moving forward and up to catch his lips again. He kissed him for a bit, before finally slipping off his top layer of clothing.

Ryuuji licked his lips nervously.

Noa moved himself, pushing Ryuuji back onto the brush. He had the other's clothing as a blanket underneath him.

Green eyes opened to look up at him, somewhat scared.

Noa leaned over him, tilting his head. "Frightened?"

"Yes..."

His smile softened. "Would you like for me to get us a small house, neh? And a bed? It would be much warmer,"

"I... if you want to..."

He nodded, pulling the boy up with him as he stood, leading them into a house he had made appear. He made sure all of their stuff was safe, before laying Ryuuji down on the bed and sliding off his own clothing.

Blushing lightly, the younger boy looked away, closing his eyes.

Noa crawled back up and onto him, sliding off the rest of Ryuuji's clothing as well. He watched for the younger boy's reaction as he let his hand trail down to the boy's hardening member.

That caused another mew, followed but a purr, and a while when Noa stopped.

The older leaned to kiss Ryuuji softly as he spread the other's legs with a knee and moved his hand down to Ryuuji's opening. Pressing a finger around the muscle, he waited before penetrating him. "Relax," He coaxed smoothly.

This only made the younger boy tense up more, as he bit his lip. He slowly relaxed, trusting Noa.

Noa placed a hand on Ryuuji's cheek, pressing his finger into the boy.

At this the young boy gasped, his eyes opening.

"How do you feel?" Noa asked, moving the finger carefully.

"It...it hurts a little bit..."

"Okay," Noa kissed a cheek softly. "There will be a bit of pain, but it will be worth it," Noa assured him as he slid in another finger.

With it came another gasp, this one more of pleasure then pain.

Noa smiled at that, before scissoring the fingers and inserting another. When he felt that he was done, he removed the fingers, slowly positioning himself at Ryuuji's entrance.

The young boy swallowed lightly, mentally preparing himself.

Noa leaned over him, meeting his eyes as he pressed himself into Ryuuji's body carefully, resisting the urge to drive into him faster than the younger could take.

Ryuuji handled it pretty well: he only winced, closing his eyes, biting his lip.

Noa felt a sinking feeling, not wanting to hurt him but knowing that it was going to happen anyways. He slowly began to pull himself out, only to thrust back inside of the boy a bit harder.

This caused another small mew, before a moan.

The elder magician looked up as he heard that, biting back his need to thrust harder and continuing slowly.

Slowly the younger boy got used to the pain, and got over it, whispering the elder boy's name.

Noa made a moaning noise, as he pressed deeper into Ryuuji and began better thrusts. He reached downwards to wrap his slender fingers around the other's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts and listening to the pants from the other's mouth.

"Aa.." the younger boy gripped the bed sheets, closing his eyes tightly.

He kissed the boy's neck hungrily, biting and licking alternately, moving to kiss him once more. He moaned into Ryuuji's mouth as he came inside the other's body, crying out the younger's name.

The younger boy came again, whispering the older's name tiredly.

Noa slowly pulled out of him, collapsing on top of him and rolling over. He smiled at the boy, gently and loosely wrapping his arms about the younger.

Ryuuji curled up against him, quickly falling asleep.

"I love you," Noa whispered to him softly, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
